Ash and May 2
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and May continues their romantic relationship. However, one of Ash's female companions finds out about their relationship and things turn chaotic. Who's the companion? Find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a nice, warm day in Kanto, Ash and Serena, along with Pikachu, is heading to Ash's house to visit Delia, his mother, and tell her that he'll be staying over at May's house for the next several months. Also, he and May will tell Delia that May's pregnant.

Ash and May officially became a couple over the last two weeks, after both confessed that they love each other. Both developed a crush on one another since they met each other for the first time, but they were afraid to sharing their feelings to each other, until the day that they became a couple.

After reaching Ash's house, the trio saw a girl standing near his home. Ash and Pikachu knew the girl, but not May, although Ash told May about her. That girl is Serena, one of Ash's traveling companions. She, Ash, Pikachu, and two other people, Bonnie and Clemont, had a journey around Kalos. They had many moments too, both good and bad.

"Who the hell is that, Ash?" May asked, looking at Ash.

"Serena, the girl that traveled with me, Pikachu, Bonnie, and Clemont in Kalos," Ash replied.

"I see," May said, looking at Serena again.

"Hey, Serena!" Ash said, distracting Serena. Then, Serena gasped, smiling as she rushed towards Ash and co.

"I've been waiting for you, Ash!" Serena said, wrapping her arms around at Ash as she hugged him.

"I wasn't expecting you to return to Pallet Town, but it's nice to see you again," Ash said, hugging back.

After their hug, Serena turned her attention to May, she asked, "Who's the girl, Ash?"

"May, my girlfriend," Ash replied.

Serena's expression changed, stammering, "G-G-Girlfriend...?"

"Yes, Serena. We began our romantic relationship a few weeks ago," Ash said.

"Nice to meet you, Serena. Ash told me all about you traveling with him, Pikachu, and two relatives around Kalos. I, along with my brother, Max, and me and Ash's friend, Brock, used to travel around Hoenn years ago and boy, it was great. I think we're all the same when it comes to traveling with great friends," May said.

"..." Serena didn't say anything to May or Ash. She just stood there like a statue, her mind went completely blank after learning that May and Ash are lovers.

"Is something wrong, Serena?" May asked, she, Ash, and Pikachu looked confused.

"Nothing's wrong, May..." Serena lied, lowering her voice.

"If there's anything wrong, don't be afraid to tell me," Ash said. "By the way, Serena, May's pregnant, which means we're gonna have a boy or girl, or probably two kids, or even three."

"Regardless of how many kids we'll have, we'll take care of them," May said.

"And I can't wait," Ash said.

After the conversation, the Kanto natives went straight to the house, knocking on the door. Then seconds later, Delia opened the door and May, Ash, and Pikachu went inside before Delia closed it.

"Why, Ash...?" Serena said, remaining still as she dripped a tear outside her eye, feeling betrayed by the boy she had a crush on.

Her infatuation towards Ash started since they first met at an early age, constantly thinking about him with or without his presence. She never told Ash that she loved him and it was the biggest mistake she made in her life. It wasn't a smart idea to decide to return to the town she was born in and confess her feelings, though. Had she done it during their journey in Kalos, May wouldn't be here in Kanto with Ash.

After a few hours, Ash and May went back outside without Pikachu, heading south to return to Hoenn. Getting out of the bushes, Serena followed them to see where they're heading to, unbeknownst to the couple. During her time in the bushes, Serena thought about murdering May and her child in different ways so she and Ash can live happily ever after.

In Hoenn, May was heading to her room, joining Ash in her bed as Ash put a book on top of a drawer. The book Ash was reading is about a woman being mentally unstable, after finding out that the man of her dreams and another woman are lovers.

After clapping her hands to turn off the lights, May said, "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, darling," Ash said. Then, he and May closed their eyes to go to sleep.

Outside, Serena was standing inches away from May's house, holding a rock on her hand. She was waiting for Ash and May to turn off the lights for twenty minutes, which didn't take long.

Anyway, the jealous girl threw a rock towards the house, waking May and Ash woke up.

"Damn Pokemon. They better not do that again," May said, assuming that a Pokemon or two were making noise.

Picking up another rock, Serena threw it towards the house again. Then, she did it again and again until May turned the lights on. She ran off as Ash and May looked out of their window.

"If something wakes us up one more time, I'll use my Glaceon to scare them off!" May said, being serious.

"I wish Pikachu was here. That way, he can help your Glaceon get rid of the ones making noises," Ash said.

Serena giggled. "You mad, May? Of course you are," Serena said, talking to herself.

The next day, May was talking a walk in the park, alone. Ash didn't join her because he was busy watching a good show on television. Them not being together wasn't good for the trainers, since Serena is still here in Hoenn. Speaking of Serena, she went towards May, hiding something behind her back.

"Why hello there, May," Serena said.

"What brings you here, Serena?" May asked, not knowing what Serena was planning on doing.

"I'm on a vacation. That's why I'm here," Serena lied, giving May a different look at her face.

"I see," May said.

"By the way..." Serena showed the item, a tranquilizer, behind her back, to May, pointing it at her as May gasped. "...prepare to die!"

Raising her arms up, May said, "Serena... Why are you doing this...?"

"Because you stole Ash away from me, you two-timing slut!" Serena replied.

After her words, Serena pulled the trigger, knocking May out.

Minutes later, Serena carried May's body to the sea where she can drown and kill her, plus killing the child inside her. After putting May inside the water, Serena ran off to head to May's home.

Reaching May's home, Serena knocked on the door, distracting Ash. Ash got up, reaching to the door to open it. "Serena? What are you doing here?"

Joining Ash inside as she closed the door, she replied, "I'm here to say that May's dead."

"Dead? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I've drowned her, along with her unborn child, after I knocked her out..." Serena replied, then she showed Ash her tranquilizer gun. "...with this."

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU KILL MAY AND OUR CHILD! I KILL YOU!" Ash yelled.

Ash couldn't throw a punch as Serena fired a shot at Ash, fading him to black.

More minutes later, a naked Ash woke up, groaning. "May..." Ash said. Noticing himself being tied on May's bed, he gasped. "Serena!"

"Oh, boy, you're awake!" Serena exclaimed, walking inside May's room naked.

"I hope you fucking die, bitch!" Ash scowled.

Joining Ash, Serena said, "Don't be silly, darling. I won't die as long as I keep you like this."

"I'm not your darling, you evil bitch! You'll pay for killing my only true love and our child!"

"Screaming at me won't help, you know," Serena said, creeping her hand towards Ash's ass, putting two of her fingers together to thrust it. "God, your ass feel so warm... and good."

"STOP THAT, BITCH! WE'RE NOT LOVERS!"

"We are lovers, Ash. We always were," Serena said, acting delusional as she continued toying Ash's ass. Then suddenly, someone outside opened the living room door, ending Serena's raping.

"We're still alive, bitch!" May yelled, making Serena extremely mad.

"MAY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ash exclaimed.

"Time to finish the job for good!" Serena said, walking out of May's room to confront May. She saw May holding a pipe. Realizing that her tranquilizer was inches away from her, she went on her knees, looking scared as she smiled a little. "M-May..."

"What is it, bitch?" May asked, hitting her hand a little with the pipe.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Serena apologizing, breaking her voice.

"Sorry my fucking ass, bitch!" May yelled. Then, she struck Serena's head so hard, almost killing her, plus knocking her out. Going inside her room, she said, "ASH!"

"Hurry and untie me, May. I feel uncomfortable being like this," Ash said.

"It won't take long," May said, rushing towards Ash to untie him.

"How did you and our child manage to survive, May?"

"A scuba diver saved us. He told me that I was reaching halfway to the deep end," May replied. "Man, if not for that scuba diver, I wouldn't be here."

"And my so-called "friend" will continue raping me. But hey, at least things are back to normal," Ash said, finally being freed.

"Let's call the police before that crazy bitch wakes up," May said.

"Good idea, May," Ash agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too," May said.

Years later, Ash and May, along with Pikachu and Glaceon, are talking a walk in the park with their children, Alexander and Melanie. Ash and May are married and they have their own place in Oldale Town. They haven't heard from Serena since she was serving a twenty-year sentence in prison, which was good.

The End


End file.
